1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to flagpoles, which are used to display flags or banners in an elevated, prominent position for visual observation. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved flagpole arrangement in which a flexible flagpole is rotatably mounted relative to a socket by an improved bearing arrangement so as to create a novel, dynamic visual effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pole arrangements for supporting flags or like banners are widely known and are used in various environments for different purposes in the United States and throughout the world. The most common type of flagpole arrangement is one wherein a relatively rigid pole is fixedly secured within a ground mounted socket, usually for permanent use in one location.
One problem which plagues rigidly mounted flagstaffs is that the flag or banner may wrap itself around the staff or pole when the wind changes direction. In order to ameliorate this problem, flagpole arrangements have been developed which incorporate a bearing structure to permit rotation of the pole. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,520 to Miller utilizes a roller bearing arrangement for this purpose. U.S. Pat. No. 2,521,496 to Worhun relates to a self-righting roadway warning flag which incorporates a cotter pin which is slidingly supported on top of a washer in order to make the pole rotatable.
Flagpole arrangements are also used in recreational and marine environments for flying flags, windsocks, fish flags and the like. In such a recreational environment, it is important that the flagpole provide an aesthetically pleasing or dynamic visual effect as well as having the necessary functional attributes.
As designs for conventional and rotatable flagpole arrangements continue to evolve, it is recognized that improvements in economy of construction, functional efficiency and design, as well as improvements in appearance and visual effect are desirably singly and in varying degrees with each other. It is within this context that the detail hereinbelow.